


Burn Me to The Bone~ Baby!

by CautionZone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, LE romance, Language, Love Triangle, More chars to come, More tags to be added, Other, Possible smut, Reader not Frisk, reader is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CautionZone/pseuds/CautionZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you to do when your stuck between a boney place and a hot place?<br/>Both places aren't helping.....</p>
<p>Whelp time to choose before you enter a hell you can't return from.<br/>But will you be complaining about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well...shit.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic!  
> This one is to be more fluffy and not be as much as a slow build up as my other.  
> I have a thing with always wanting a love triangle and then actually experiencing it...well  
> it wasn't all that great. 
> 
> So...I wondered what would happen if you, the reader, so happen to get stuck in a similar  
> experience. Bone Zone or the Fire Zone?

The days of simply going to conventions to see people dressed up as monsters was over, after all there are now real monsters out in the world! No, not human ones so go around killing people or of the like, they are the bad type.  


For you, you loved the mystery they brought as the barrier was broken. Alot of old history of MT. Ebott had been forgotten as tone passed.  


With technology, humans lost their sense of magic and the ability to control it but it was slowly brought back into certain people's lives as they grew close to monsters.  


There was no a meaning of love is blooming but magic. If one has the right sync with their magic, they are compatible and are suitable for each other. If you aren’t, it is near impossible for the monster to truly love you and you'll have some tough times.  


It has been around five years since the monsters appeared and to appease them, they helped them build an extension to the city that would be governed by the monsters, mainly their king and former queen.  
Of course many humans did not like this and most moved across the river that split the two parts of the city up.  


You lived just at the edge on the monster side mainly due to the work you did. You dealt with disturbances, fights, racism, and anything that humans did badly towards monsters.  


A monster had your job before you, but as fear struck him, he became unable to defend himself from humans. Monsters had interesting souls, something you knew you wouldn't understand.  


You had only been working for two months here on the monster side. You had made friends with one of your coworkers, one who said they used to work for the royal guard. He was a dog and seemed to fit right in.  
To appease him and of course not scare him, you'd usual tap your pen on your desk or hum lightly so he knew you had been there. Doggo was his name, he hated if you stood still and you'd be completely invisible to the poor creature.  


"Hey, ____," the dog barker your way at lunch one day.  


"What's up?" You turn to look at him.  


"Do you want to join me for some food with some of the pack latter?"  


You blinked up at him with how he seemed so shy to ask and got more nervous when you stopped moving. Finally you nodded and his tail began to wag and he ran off barking, probably to his desk to tell his friends.  


Doggo was always an interesting character, he would freak out when you’d sneak up on him and pet him, a lot of the times he’d pass out, and other times you’d simply just tap on his shoulder and freeze. It was how you kind of got to knew him but it took a while for him to warm up to you even though he was a dog. 

As time slowly ticked by, you kept looking down at your phone, the anticipation of going to meet his friends had started to get to you. Any normal circumstance, with humans of course, you’d be completely fine till you got to the place. Everything would seem to go smoothly, you knew what kind of hobbies they linked, could just throw a simple tv show reference and they’d get it, or even anything in the current news. Though the topic always landed on something monsters had become involved in. 

The time finally came and you found yourself being dragged by the arm right out of work. 

“Doggo, c’mon wont you alteast let me go home to change?” you let out a small groan as it didn’t seem like that was happening. He simply turned to you, grinned, and kept moving forward. Luckily the place wasn’t far. 

Grillby’s. 

The name seemed familiar and you simply shrugged it off until you literally got shoved through the door. Inside, there had been tons of different monsters all around you. Some bunnies, a fish looking guy, a bunch of dogs, and of course the miscellaneous other types. The thing was, you are the only human there, and thus get all the attention but mainly your eyes turn towards the dogs that start going crazy with barks. They knew. 

Doggo jumps right next to you and nods his head towards them before running over barking at them, and of course, lighting up a dog treat. The thing didn’t really create that much smoke but oddly smelt of bacon. Surprise. 

You meet his crew, both Lesser Dog and Greater Dog, the two couple that can’t stop nuzzling each other, and a few other little dog creatures here and there. Your eyes are always locked on your hands as you try and remember the game of poker but opt out to simply watch this time around. You had to quickly remember all these people’s names and personalities. It was a habit you picked up to kind of adjust your personality. It was still you, of course, but you would filter yourself depending on the situation and the time. Somethings are better left for use later, like your horrible, crude, and of course sexual jokes you and your friends always ended up making at each other. 

After a while, probably around what felt like an hour, you hadn’t realized the warmth that kept warming up your back here and there. Doggo nudged you to look behind you as he focused on your cards, and you finally did. Eyes going wide, there behind you stood a man of literal hot fire. You giggled in your brain at the mention of the word hot. His feature did look like he had a bit of muscle and strength about him, but a gentler side seemed to show more on his face. Serious? 

“Um…” you’re confused as to why he is waiting there until you notice he places a drink just past you towards the couple. Then it hits you, he wants your order. 

“Oh! Can I just get any sort of drink that is sweet and fruity?” you lightly ask him. You had never been good at what types of alcohol went well together, you just liked it as long as it had those two qualities. He nodded and turned to walk back behind the bar, then another monster caught your attention. He was at the bar, slouched over on the stood, he had a ketchup bottle not far from him. 

Something sparked inside of you when you saw the two of them together. The hot man, seemed pretty amused being by the monster and so did they. Once you saw them move their hood off of their head, you saw bone. Literal bone. Eyes locked and not moving, the fire element moved his head slightly in your direction and before you knew it, both looked your way. Burning was all you remembered was etched on your face as you snapped your head around to focus on the game going on before you. None of the dogs seemed to pay any attention to what you had been doing but Doggo seemed to be getting heated up because he was obviously losing. 

After a while, you had kind of forgotten about the little embarrassing moment of staring the two down. Well until you had become reminded of it all over again when the feeling of heat returned back onto your back. As he placed the drink to your right side, there was a small piece of paper stuck underneath. You quickly grab it and turn around to tell him he forgot something, mouth opening only to shut again when he is already behind the counter. 

Turning around once more, you curiously move the paper in your fingers before noticing it was folded. 

‘paint me like one of your french bones’

It was horrible. HORRIBLE. You knew it who it was from right away and before you knew It you started to snicker at the piece of paper. Doggo got curious and looked over your shoulder and read the paper before you knew it. 

“Sans! That’s horrible!” Doggo barked and before you knew it, the paper was out of your hand and being tossed around the table for all the dogs to see. 

Before you knew it you turned to him and get a little courageous. “If you want me to then, come here right _meow_.” 

Yea it was a thing. Every time you would say now, you always said meow. Kind of like an inside joke at times or your way of getting people to blink…or laugh. And well you caused the skeleton to…blink? Then of course he started to snicker. 

“your just _pur_ -fect aren’t you?” he is able to yell back at you before going into a chuckling fit again and the fire elemental simple shaking his head at the two of you. 

“You know I am, but I must _ashe_ your friend a question,” the skeleton looked over to the fire elemental right away and couldn’t help but to fall on the counter laughing. “Would you be the bartender of this _hot_ establishment?” The skeleton is still dying on the counter and the elemental gives a glare and doesn’t seem to amused. 

Doggo leans over to you and whispers, “His names Grillby, the owner.” And the table starts to chuckle and bark. 

Well Shit.


	2. On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, your now going to get fat as your new job location changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I'm already enjoying you guys already! :3  
> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks~ and the comment. ;3
> 
> Also this chapter didn't move to fast....but the next will have a little action and maybe....possible fluff!?  
> Will I do it? Will a fire start....or...bone? 
> 
> Okay that sounds wrong. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Work isn’t always great

After you had embarrassed yourself horribly in front of the owner of the restaurant, you found yourself barely turning yourself around to look at either the skeleton or the elemental. Half the time you pretended to be so interested in Doggo’s cards and attempting to help him win a game. Well he never one and your advice was always ignored. How does one play poker anyway? 

Just glad he didn’t actually walk over to you…or….is that actually true….

The next day started out uneventful, paperwork, phone calls of people freaking out that a monster looked dangerous but wasn’t, monsters having small troubles adjusting to human culture, and yada yada. These types of days you enjoyed, after all it meant that nothing horrible was going on. 

Finally, a man in a suit starts walking down towards your desk, you of course haven’t noticed as your still trying to calm an old lady down. The lady almost screamed over the phone when she said there was this big tooth monster coming to finally take her up to heaven. 

“_____,” the voice was low and had a soft touch to the voice. You of course had already hung up after a while of calming down the lady, but you like usual, didn’t notice your lead standing at your desk. 

“_____!” he begins to raise his voice and you finally register it and jump a little. 

“Oh! Hey there, Chief,” you finally respond giving him his usual nickname. Could it be a nickname if it is actually your last name? 

“____, I have a job for you and it isn’t going to be a lot of fun,” finally with that he places a few pieces of paper down onto your desk. “This establishment is having trouble with the usual people trying to spray paint the side of the building, attempting to push over their dumpster, and the like.” 

You start to tilt your head to the side and raising an eye brow. “And?” you knew he was hiding something more, he always did this to you. Could have just placed the papers down and state that it was your assignment for yada yada long. 

“Well…the humans doing this are getting a bit more…creative. The things they are trying to spray on their walls are slanders against monsters.” He slowly crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. “Some have even gone in and caused some trouble during business hours. I need you to go and keep the peace. Also get a picture of them if you can.” 

Your job had interesting job qualifications and requirements. Though you aren’t apart of the police, and most of the time they didn’t care, your job was to become involved and with a human becoming a possible victim, they couldn’t ignore it for long. Monsters had their own authority and had been able to have their own laws different from humans, but most ended up being the same, and thus it become difficult to deal with the other when it came to politics, laws, and government. 

“So, I’ll be going there a lot,” you slowly pull the papers closer to you and glancing down and your mouth almost tried to hit the floor. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“N-no…I know of the place,” you say slowly and he raises an eye brow and then slowly smiles and seems to nod pleased. 

After he had left, leaving the papers, you sigh and glance over the files once more. 

Grillby’s. Fun. Great. Lovely. You get to go there and embarrass yourself even more cause now you HAVE to go talk to the owner. You gotta walk right up to the elemental, all business like, and try to act like what you did yesterday never happened. Your day was no longer uneventful and thus you gathered your supplied you needed into a small clipboard and snapped a case around it before standing up and getting ready to head out. 

Grillby’s looked a little different in the day, it seemed to blend in just fine with the surrounding buildings and the neon sign was left off until operation hours, which was still a few more hours to go. Moving to the side of the building, you stepped into the alley way and began to search the walls for any possible new vandalism to the building. There was remnants of some along with what looked like some possible scorch marks and scratches to the side of the building. Running your hands along the marks as you went deeper into the alley, you found the back of the building. Once again, more marks and oddly enough, what looked like a broken bone jabbed into the dumpster. 

The sound of crackling fire started to echo in your hear as your fingers had just about to touch the bone. Freezing in place, you slowly turn to look towards the back entrance of the building seeing none other than the fire elemental standing there, and oddly enough, the skeleton standing beside him. 

Quickly you straighten yourself up and turn towards the two of them, giving a small bow of your head towards them. “Hello, Mr. Grillby,” you state ignoring the skeleton. “I’m _____. My company sent me over, I’m sure they gave you a call and said I’d be walking around to look at any possible damages,” you state trying to be as business like as possible but a slight burning of the face refused to leave. 

The skeleton had a huge grin plastered on his face still, and right about now he started to chuckle. Another crack came from Grillby as he seemed to nod. Before a moment he turned and stepped back into the building moving a hand to signal for the both of you to follow him inside. 

Just as you started to step into the building, the skeleton grabbed your arm. Oddly enough he was slightly taller than he looked, that or you had just been a runt of all humans. He stood almost a head above you. You slowly cursed yourself for being so short. 

“heya,” he slowly stated but his voice seemed different then it was before. 

“Hi…?” you said slowly staring back into his eye sockets to see that someone turned out the lights. The bad part was, that caught your curiosity and without you knowing, your hand was already just below his eye. Lightly touching the bone, it felt different, foreign almost. 

Frozen was the best word to describe how the skeleton began at your touch, then again if you can grab you why can’t you touch his face back. Well….a wrist was different then a face. “uh…,” Your hand slipped up closer and closer till it was at the edge of his eye. Suddenly it closed and you almost leapt out of your own skin jumping back, your ass hiding the edge of the doorway and caused a groan to slip out. 

Good thing you looked stupid, cause the skeleton started to laugh and with that released your arm. His hand went over his stomach. “what was that?” he was able to say between chuckles. 

Your face was once again on fire as you realized what you just did. “I-uh…was wondering who turned out the lights?” you stated slowly allowing your eyes to climb up his body to see his face. Luckily the lights did turn back on. 

Your response couldn’t be anymore amusing to him as he stumbled behind you into the building. Grillby was waiting in his office slowly watch you two make your way towards him. “Please calm yourself,” you stated turning towards the skeleton following you. 

“i…I can’t,” he tries to breath. “turning out the lights...,” he repeats and starts laughing again. 

Grillby waits once more before you two finally sit across from his desk. You placed your clipboard on your lap and closing your eyes. A sigh escaping your lips and more chuckles escaping his. 

“Are you done?” a low rumble comes from the fire elemental and your eye brows raise in surprise. Thinking about it, he never spoke a word last night but towards the skeleton sitting next to you. He nods towards the elemental before him slowly looking towards you with a grin. 

After a while, you got all the information from Grillby of what humans had been troubling him, what they looked like, how they acted, and what time they seemed to show. With a sigh you write down a few things on a piece of paper and hand it towards Grillby. 

“This is my contact number. If you see them please contact me. I’ll also be showing up around here more often to try to catch them and hopefully I can be like a scarecrow.” You state as your now shuffling your papers around and mentally trying to plan out how this is going to work out. 

“already trying to hit on the boss?” he says starting to chuckle and you shoot him a look. 

A grin started to etch on your face. “Aw, are you jealous you didn’t get it?” you state before letting your eyes focus back on the clipboard. 

“if I say yes, will you give it to me?” he asks, obviously still having that grin etched on his face. 

As your mouth opened to try and have a comeback, a piece of paper is slide across the table towards the skeleton beside you. Numbers are written down and you’re able to recognize it as the skeleton grabs it and looks it over. 

You’ve got to be kidding… 

Your eyes lock onto Grillby and he simply crosses his arms, slow flames crackling above his head. Well isn’t he amused. The skeleton monster chuckles. 

You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. “aren’t ya going to check it?” Your eyes slowly move towards him and then your pocket pulling it out to amuse him. 

-New Message : 10:08am.   
the name’s Sans, sans the skeleton. 

“You know you could have just told me,” you stated as you started to write a reply. 

Surprise hit the skeleton’s face as he felt his phone vibrate and he looked down to see the reply. 

And no, I’m not going to paint you like one of my French bones.


	3. Soaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me it is late but I wanted to throw something up.   
> It may not be the best as I haven't reviewed it cause I lazy and eating nutty bars.   
> XD;
> 
> Anyway enjoy. :3   
> Oh who would you like to see first?   
> Bone zone or ....  
> was going to say roast but that sounds like both....
> 
> The fluff for Sans or Grillby? Hmm?   
> What type of sinner are you? ;3

The next few days had been fairly peaceful at the bar. It had almost been two weeks since you have become a ‘regular’ customer and found yourself sitting at one of the booths sometimes alone and sometimes with people you knew. Lately Doggo had been inviting you to his table, but today you decided to sit in your dedicated booth. Why was it dedicated? Well because it became your usual spot and most customers had noticed this and allowed you to claim this little booth for two. 

At the start of the hours, you’d be sitting there looking down at several papers of work and as time passed, those papers became folded and shut into your clipboard case to stop from becoming damaged. Today though, you didn’t bring work and seemed more casual. 

Since the weather allowed it, you came in a tank top and tight jeans. Though your shoes didn’t seem to match since well…sneakers. You never really wore anything else unless you really went all out. Heck, you needed to run, kick something, and be on your feet all day usually for work so heels or boots would just give you aches. 

As you crossed your legs and leaned back into the seat of the booth, your eyes scanned the bar and finally turned towards the counter. Snickering as you saw the skeleton up there, you don’t recall seeing him step into the place, and once again chugging a sauce. Grillby wasn’t far from him like usual. The two seemed to be joking about and chuckling, even though the fire elemental didn’t show a smile. Well you couldn’t see it through flame. His fire cracked and sparked, and at times, would rise and seem to be just over all pleasant to be around. A smile crept on your face. 

It was getting past midnight, you had a drink or two trying to make sure you pace yourself and don’t get to tipsy. Though what caught your attention was a small group of humans, three guys and one girl. The group seemed relatively normal but occasionally the girl seemed to be bait as she’d walk around and get a little too comfortable with certain monsters. Yet it wasn’t anything sexual, the air about her was much more sinister and each monster seemed to notice this. 

Adjust yourself, legs uncrossing, you place your hands on the table, trying to seem a little more relaxed. Luckily for you, one of the guys comes up to you before you have to approach them. He pauses at your table before leaning down to hover above you. Glancing up, you flash him a smile and before you can speak, he does. 

“Best be getting out of here. Monsters can get a bit rowdy, if you know what I mean,” his voice seemed calm and it was obvious he hadn’t really been drinking. 

The group wanted to be sober and it wasn’t a pleasant thought. You simply act a little tipsy, shaking your head then pointing towards you glass. Once he moves away making a “tsk” sound with his tongue, you stand up holding your glass and start to move towards the bar, once more acting like you had been drinking way more then you actually had. 

Sitting at one of the bar stools, one empty seat away from Sans, you place your glass on the counter and look straight towards Grillby. You place your arms on the table, allowing one to rest on the other, and lay your head on top of your arms, now facing towards Sans. As he is about to say something, you slightly shake your head and close your eyes. 

You push the glass towards Grillby, and take in a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds. ‘Trouble’ is what your lips move to say but no sound follows it. It’s clear the two really are good at reading lips cause Grillby pauses while grabbing your glass and Sans lights go out once more. 

Finally your eyes lock onto Grillby, flashing him a smile. “Can I get some fries?” you ask him a little loud so the group doesn’t think you’ve ratted them out and then point towards your glass in the elemental’s hand, then making a pouring motion as well. The elemental simply nods towards you and walks into the back of the kitchen. 

Sans is simply sitting there watching you, without actually turning to stare at you. You know this cause it’s like something is crawling on your back and a frown pulls at your lips. Finally you let out a sign and turn only your eyes to look towards him. “What?” you whisper barely moving your lips. 

“I know this is your job…,” he pauses rubbing the back of his neck. “..shouldn’t you be leaving if this get a little heated?” 

You chuckle at the last word and move to allow your arms to stretch out as far in front of you as possible – chin now resting on the counter below. “Don’t ya know it’s my job to stick around and make jump in the middle of it?” This seems to make him twitch. “Keep that up and I’ll shove my hands in your eye sockets.” Once again he seems to twitch but this time the lights come back on. 

“weirdo,” he chuckles before swallowing down some more hot sauce. Ew.

Something in the air feels off as the girl now has vanished to run into the bathroom with her oddly shaped bag. Wait, when was she carrying a bag around like that. Your eyes lock onto the bathroom, and even the skeleton seems to notice that but he doesn’t allow it to show. Eyes squinting, you finally see the elemental start to come out of the back and that’s when you hear a ringing from the bathroom. Eyes suddenly turn to lock on the group from before, one is holding a phone but not to their ear. Shit. 

Pushing yourself up and away from the counter, Sans eyes go black and you notice him moving towards you. Nope, not having that. Before he can reach for your arm, your shoving his shoulder a bit before dashing towards the opening behind the counter towards Grillby, who is oddly confused as his fire cracks. Well maybe he is mad for you pushing Sans for what looks like no reason. 

As you reach Grillby, blocking him now from anyone behind you and a good reason also cause you feel water splash onto your back and with that a slight sizzling sound and glass breaking. 

“Shit!” it’s a humans voice, both the girl and one of the men seem to say in unison. With that clacks of what seems to be them dropping things and turning to run. 

Before you can turn to worry about them, you look towards the elemental, his fire low and he seems to be gripping as his right shoulder. There, you can see steam and what seems to smell like a wet campfire. 

“Are you alright?!” you ask him raising your hands up before noticing water dripping off and step back a little. Great your back is soaked along with some of your side but you didn’t want to get him any more damaged. 

He nods towards you and as you turn, you notice the place seemed to already be cleared out and only Sans seems to be standing between you and the door. He steps forward, pushing you to the side and looking up at Grillby. 

“you good?” he asks and the elemental nods. 

Next thing he does kind of surprises you, pushing your shoulders until you feel your back against the wall. Blinking, you tilt your head to say something but well he doesn’t allow it. 

“who are you? how did you know that something was going to happen?” he seems pretty pissed and the lights are out once more. 

Your back is wet, your probably going to get a cold, maybe be a target now, and heck he thinks your in with the group. A sigh escapes your lips before your hands are to his cheeks. This of course makes him jump and then go stiff. 

“Listen well,” you pause taking in a deep breath before moving your head to tap against the wall. With a swift movement, you slam your head right into his and immediately he lets you go stepping back two steps and holding his forehead. “You stupid skeleton! You think I’m going to warn you of trouble and still try to join that group to jump on you guys? Ya think I wanted to get my cloths wet?” Your pointing towards your shoulders that are now damp. 

Sans is simply staring at you, lights back on now, dim yet large. Confusion is on his face and Grillby seems to now be chuckling at the two of you. Sans turns to him slowly giving him a look and he waves his hand a little in front of him. His shoulder seems fine and luckily you seem to have taken most of the hit. 

“you are a weirdo,” he states and you raise an eye brow at him. Then he points towards his forehead. “should probably now head-butt skulls.” 

Before you know it, you feel a warm wet substance running down between your eyes and instinctively you raise a hand to allow one of your fingers to touch it. Moving it to your view, you see your lovely red blood on your fingers. “Well,” you pause looking up to them. “I’ll remember that next time I think about head-butting a stupid skeleton,” you grin at him before turning towards the door. 

“don’t worry about em.” Your eyes lock on him for awhile, obviously he didn’t seem to have any damage to him. After a while of your stare, Sans places his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and turn towards Grillby. “well thank you for protecting Grillbz.” 

Moving away from the wall, and placing your hand on your forehead. “Nah its no problem. It is apart of my job to watch out for those. They might be connected to the other vandalism,” with that you turn towards the bathroom and see on the floor what looks like a small bucket. “Perfect! Evidence!” you walk over towards it, tapping it with your foot before turning towards Sans. “Great someone with no finger prints! Can you place this into a bag for me? I need to take it with me and not get my own blood on it.” With that you step into the bathroom to wash your face and see the damage you left yourself. 

Luckily the skeleton complied. You left with a bag of both fries and another one containing the bucket to get it tested for finger prints to find its lost owners. The two seemed reluctant to let you leave by yourself but you convinced them otherwise by simply stating they can pay you back in some way. After all, you got yourself soaked and they didn’t seem to troubled by you attempting to warn them something was coming. 

The next night, it was your scheduled day to stay at home, even after the events. Needing a break from the crowds, the noise, and just the overall overwhelming atmosphere at times. The main thing keeping you from going out that day, was the fact you had a little scab from where your skin broke from the force of a head-butt on a very hard surface. 

Flopping down onto your bed, you find yourself snuggling under the covers hiding you’re from the light coming from your lamp next to your bed. Laziness was stopping you from just reaching over and tapping it off. What did cause you to sture finally was the buzz of your phone seeming to echo through your mattress. 

\- New Message 12: 00 am  
Stupid Skeleton: hey hope you’re okay from last night. 

You decide to ignore it and roll over to lay your hand onto the lap and it dims. Thank god for touch lamps though sound reaction ones might be good also. Your phone buzzes again. 

\- New Message 12:01 am  
Stupid Skeleton: um….do you wanna go out sometime tomorrow? 

You sit there blinking looking into your phone. How would one go about reacting or replying to a skeleton that might be asking you out. 

\- New Message 12:03 am   
Fireman: Please ignore him. 

Yes, you named Grillby after something stupid. Well both actually, but hey it amused you. The odd thing was for one of them to know what the other is texting. 

\- New Message 12:05 am  
Stupid Skeleton: ignore him instead, he is just getting fired up. 

Okay the two are actually probably at the bar right next to each other. Wait…

\- Messages: Fireman

Don’t text at work!

With that your phone went quiet for most of the night. Sans wouldn’t leave you alone with puns the entire night…and early morning.


	4. Fire Starter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Not much puns in this one.  
> It was shorter then I actually wanted it to be and I should probably re-read this to get the mistakes...but....  
> I'm being lazy and posting it so please forgive me. XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Look forward to the next chapter also~
> 
> Also if you have questions and the such here is my tumblr. ^^  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mayunderchan

The day started out well horrible. A thunderstorm had rolled into the city and it didn’t seem to want to let up. The good thing about having magic is that storms didn’t much bother the body, well unless you got tired. The thing with some monsters is rain or lightning actually caused their powers to go a little crazy. So rainy days became busy days but you still had your project and it saved you from a lot of work.

Or so you hoped. 

Today was the day to return to Grillby’s once more while you waited for the results from the bucket, though you had a feeling it would go straight to the police for assault but to the humans or monsters authority was the question. 

Finally pushing the door open, eyes down at your phone, as you pushed it open and stepped forward. After a few steps headed to the bar, your reflexes suddenly stop with the rush to heat now reached towards your skin. Removing your eyes from the screen, you slowly allow them to curiously look in front of you and follow the figure before you. There in front of you, just an inch or two, was a very fit chest that seemed to have a button up shirt and as your eyes traveled up, they are welcomed by seeing a slight collar bone with one or two buttons undone. 

“Oh! I’m sorry Grillby!” you almost squeak as you step back one step, face slowly starting to burn. Was it from the heat or just how hot this monster could be at times. He stood in front of you wearing a simple button up shirt, sleeves rolled up just above his elbows, and black pants that seemed to fit him very well. 

An eye brow raised from the elemental as he watched you seem to take in his features. With a light cough, it got your attention to look up at his glasses and in return giving him a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry I haven’t been around much, though I did text you earlier that I’d stop by before the rush hour. Looks like I might have come a little too early,” you say almost a whisper trying to keep your wits about you and not let your eyes wander. Slowly scratching the back of your neck as you allow your eyes to wander anywhere but Grillby. 

“That’s fine. Feel free to sit down as I have a few things still to do.” 

Your eyes go a little wide at hearing him begin to speak a bit more. His fire seemed calm with a little crackle here and there. Slowly you allowed your body to slump into one of the bar stools as you watched him vanish to the back of the building into the kitchen. Elbows rested on the counter and placed your chin into your palms. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you allowed them to close trying to calm yourself. There isn’t anything wrong being alone with a monsters… a hot one yes but still need to act professional. 

Finally he returned with a place of food and oddly a bottle of ketchup, placing the bottle down by the bar and placing the place of food in front of you. Glacing down at the burger and fries on your plate, you slowly looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. 

“Don’t you have some sort of hot date?” You chuckled picking up a piece fry and placing it into your mouth. He simply raised an eye brow at your comment. “I mean, look how your dressed. I came here early hoping I’d have more info from before, but I sadly don’t. You seem to have held up just fine while I’ve been away.” You moved your hand side to side, letting a single try in your finger like you would with a cigarette. 

He simply shook his head, flames following his form. Your eyes turned towards the ketchup bottle and a grin came over your face. “Or…do you have a date with a certain bonehead?” you giggle as you place another fry into your mouth before looking towards your burger. 

“would you be jealous if I took him on a date before you?” 

The burger fell from your fingers, landing on the plate below, and you almost choked on one of the fries as you swallowed turning to look at Sans now sitting next to you with the bottle in hand. Grillby is simply shaking his head again and arms crossed over his chest. It seemed like the three of you would always end up being close together. 

Finally regaining your composure, you lean closer to Sans and place a hand around his shoulder. “Aw Sans, it sounds like your more jealous of me being here alone with such a hot monster,” you almost whisper it before you lean back towards your plate. 

You hadn’t notice that Grillby had a hand over where his mouth would be and Sans was slowly turning to a light shade of blue. When your eyes finally caught that there wasn’t just white and some gray on his cheeks, you turn and feel another grin tugging at your lips. Finally you let your hand poke at his cheekbone causing him to suddenly pull away and lift his jacket up a bit more trying to hide his face. 

“Grillby look at this!” You turn to him with excitement that you had successfully made the skeleton blush. Not realizing how that worked but your face goes flat at seeing the different shades in the fire elemental’s face as well. “No way..,” the words slowly slip from your lips and he turns away from you, hand still over his mouth. 

Your now looking back and forth at the two utterly stumped that the two are blushing. This probably would have just stopped with that but the two of them just looked utterly adorable blushing. You didn’t even know that fire or bone could blush. 

“C’mon you two. Can’t be fighting over for who gets the first date,” you giggle before turning towards the burger sitting on your plate. 

Sans and Grillby had now been staring at each other seeming to communicate silently as you sat there enjoying your food, legs slowly kicking in the air below you. The food was just amazing, how he kept the burger so juicy and just right for your taste was just great! Every bite was like sinking your teeth into the most delicious beef in the world. Magic in food needs to be a thing at all times. 

Hearing the soft sound of metal hitting the bar countertop caught your attention as you turn to look at Sans before his eye sockets seemed to go a little dark. His attention was on the counter before him and your eyes soon followed what was there. A single quarter sad on the table with heads point up and with that, a chuckle came from Grillby. He seemed back to normal now, his arms crossed over his chest before his attention goes to Sans then to you. 

“Are you free tonight?” his deep crackling voice escapes from his hidden mouth as you can’t help but look towards where his mouth should be. 

“Uh…sure?” you simply reply before looking towards the skeleton behind you and point towards the quarter. “What was that about?” 

“uh…coin flip…to see who gets to take you out first,” he says almost sheepishly as you looks away a bit disappointed before your eyes look back towards Grillby who seems very happy with himself. 

“Wait…I-“ your quickly cut off before you can say anything. 

“You’ve already agreed,” the fire elemental crackles as he turns back towards the kitchen having his hand. Chuckle coming from him as he pushes the door open. 

“I hate you both so much right now,” you almost say it in a whisper slumping into your seat as you look at the half finished meal before you. A faint warmth had found itself on its cheeks and a slight brush of Sans’ arm against your own. 

Sans was leaning up against you seeming very happy with the contact. “now don’t let him get ahead of me now,” he jokes chuckling a little. You couldn’t help but grin but also felt your cheeks burn a bit more. 

“I was not expecting to be chased by two monsters I met on the job,” you chuckle before working at your meal once more. 

“really? figured most of the monsters would go after you,” his voice seemed normal and he was back to himself and now chugging at the ketchup bottle. 

“If they did, I sure didn’t notice.” You pause to eat another fry. “And I don’t see what you guys see in some of us humans. I’m not the prettiest human out there,” you giggle at yourself as you work at the burger once more. You never saw yourself as the most beautiful person in the world, you figured maybe average. What other people thought wasn’t important as long as you’re happy with yourself. 

Sans almost seemed to choke on his ketchup as he leaned forward and looked over at you with astonishment. “your kidding? I mean look at your soul.” His eyes are now locked just above your breasts where you had figured your heart would be. A small smile came over your lips and a hand covered over where his eyes had been locked on. 

“Well not many of us humans can see our souls or the souls of other people. I have yet to see what color my own soul holds.” You look over towards him giving him a small wink. “Not only that, you shouldn’t be staring at a lady’s chest you know. I’m sure you guys don’t go around being like ‘monster you’ve got some hot soul there’ to each other,” you giggle as you take a bite out of your burger. 

The night seems to continue on quietly with no disturbances or other such human troubles. Instead, the bar seems to close a little early and you find yourself once again alone with the three of them. Though this time Grillby seems to be leaning against the bar close to you and staring at Sans who is still sitting next to you. 

The two of you had kept joking with each other and one point you moved to go talk to Doggo and his crew before returning back to the bar. The warmth the fire elemental casted around close to his body was almost to inviting. Warmth had always been what you preferred over the cold. Yea you could put layer over layer of clothing but that only felt more constricting then removing the fabric instead. 

With a sigh Sans finally got up from the counter and looked towards the two of you as he moved towards the door. “don’t surpass me too much, grilbz.” With that he stepped out of the door and you couldn’t help but giggle at him. 

Your eyes turned towards Grillby who now seemed happier. His fire crackled and his flames seemed brighter. Slowly he moved away from the bar and extended a hand towards you. Slowly you took it, oddly it was nice and warm almost like a hot cup of tea, and pulled you from the stool. 

“Shall we?” You simply nod towards him as he pulls you towards the door. You could only figure where the elemental could take you at this hour not only how little time he had to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you hoping for the wild fire in the next chapter? ;3


	5. Starting WildFires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. Just a warning chapters may come slow due to me studying abroad here in a week.   
> I've got a long flight so if I can't sleep maybe I can get my writing juices going!
> 
> Anyway sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer for what is to come with it. :3   
> Hope it isn't to bland for ya. I felt kind of rushed...but don't worry Grillby will have another chance but I think   
> the next chapter needs more of a certain skeleton don't you think so also? ;3

What you didn’t expect was that the fire elemental had apparently been planning on taking you out sooner then you thought. At some point he was able to reserve a spot at a restaurant after hours so only the two of you sat there alone on a window seat looking up at the stars. Not only that, it freakin looked expensive! How long has the two even been eyeing you up? 

The thought kept sinking into your brain as you sat there staring into the menu not knowing what to choose. You simply ordered a sweet tea to drink and quickly had to choose something to eat before the waiter came back to ask if the two of you are ready yet. 

The fire elemental sat across from you and seemed oddly happy with himself as his fire cracked and sparked as he looked down at the menu himself. What you didn’t know was that he was eyeing you up as your face showed everything you had started to think. It was all over your face it seemed and something you couldn’t really hide outside of work. 

“Is there something wrong?” his voice snapped you out of your thoughts as you quickly looked up at him giving him a weak smile. 

“Nah, I was just trying to figure out what to pick…” Your eyes looked towards your left side, facing the window, and started to look up at the stars. 

“Pick whatever catches your eye,” he seemed to hum placing the menu down on the table. 

It was easier said than done, finally you had chosen as set the menu down on the table as well. After a few silent seconds, the waiter came over and took the both of your orders and quickly walked off to go place in the order. You didn’t know how much money the monsters had but they did come out with a lot of resources that the government didn’t know what hidden in the mountain. 

The waiter returned, placing the plates before the both of you and giving a small bow before heading back to wait to be called over for whatever the two of you needed. The food tasted amazing and you started to wonder if it was just expensive or if there was magic involved in this dish just as it was at Grillby’s. 

“So,” you slowly started inbetween bites, “have you liked it here above ground?” It wasn’t the greatest question but you knew that many of them didn’t have the greatest of times due to humans. 

“Yes, though there are some hard times we do enjoy the sun and the stars.”

You couldn’t help but allow yourself to smile. Not many people sit there and think about the little things such as the night sky or even the sun that gives them the light and the energy they live on. 

“That’s kind of cute.” The words just slipped out of your lips before you knew it and he froze in the middle of lifting some of the food up to his mouth. 

The fire elemental seemed to take in a gulp of air as his fire dimmed and crackled at the same time and before you knew it, you could tell the color on his cheeks started to change. “Well it is true,” you say leaning forward and allowing your elbows to rest on the table as you place your chin in your palms. 

The seemed to almost choke as he placed the fork onto the place before him and cough a little taking a sip of the wine he had ordered. Maybe he had wanted you to drink some as well but you simply didn’t want to drink any of it at the moment. 

“W..well I must say you are beautiful, ______.” 

You let out a small giggle as you take a sip of your tea relaxing a little, a light burning on your cheeks. “Now you’re just saying that cause I called you cute.” 

The conversation went on for a little more, he had a joking side about him that you didn’t know was there yet guessed he had a little bit of a funny bone since he was good friends with Sans. The dinner finished and he had offered to walk you home but you refused. It felt odd allowing someone you’re working with and for to walk you home at the time. 

The two of you oddly stood outside of the restaurant and you found yourself twiddling your thumbs nervously as if waiting for something. ‘This isn’t a human, he wont think about-‘ your thrown out of your thoughts as you felt a warmth come washing over your face and a hot, yet not smoldering, touch of lips onto your cheek. Standing there dumbfounded at first, the fire elemental couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of your wide eyes as you slowly turned to look at him. You could already feel your cheeks starting to burn. 

“Wha…,” you trailed off simply surprised that he even thought of that. In truth, you didn’t know how fast monsters moved during dating or relationships. There had already been monster and human dating sites, couples walking around, and recently marriages mainly on the monster side of the cities. 

“Have a goodnight,” he spoke as he started down the street back towards his own bar. He was chuckling as he waved a hand up in the air towards your direction and you couldn’t help but smile. 

The night went on uneventful as you wondered off towards home. The night was silent and not many people nor had monsters found themselves out on the streets like you. 

 

As the sun started to peak above the buildings, it shone into your bedroom and you couldn’t help but to groan. You didn’t have to wake up early due to the bar opening up late and at this rate you wouldn’t be there to much longer due to the lack of violation to the building. The humans from earlier had already been charged and a court date was soon to approach and they seemed linked to what had been happening before. 

As you began to start your day, getting dressed into your work attire, you headed towards the bathroom to freshen yourself up and brush your teeth. Just about halfway through brushing your teeth, your phone rings and you quickly spit out what you can before answering the call. 

“Hey, sorry to pull you from your job before the court date is here, but there is something major going on. The monster side has recent activity that is starting to escalate and it seems to be from a group of humans,” the voice was from your boss and he seemed almost frantic. 

“Alright, what are we dealing with here? A gang?” you asked knowing that if it was a gang, you wouldn’t be the only one on the case for this. 

“Looks like it might be. It seems to be a new group and so for this case you’ll be working closely with the monster side of the law. They are sending one of their own to be working with you and you’ll meet with them in this coming week. Just be careful. This human hasn’t been exactly the nicest human of the bunch.” 

A sigh escaped your lips and he quickly started to apologize after hearing you sigh into the phone. There would never be rest until humans started to deal with the oncoming reality that monsters are here to stay and deserve everything that the humans have as well. 

“Alright well…the person already has your phone so they’ll contact you soon for a visit. So prepare to have to run out at any given moment. This is top priority.”


	6. Enter The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> If you read my other fic, you know I'm currently studying abroad and things have been crazy.   
> Anyway here is a quick update for you guys. As I post this, I am working on the next chapter. ^^

Once the call ended, you enter business mode and kept yourself on alert continuously. You didn’t want to have to go meet monster authority and other possible co-workers and not be in business attire as it didn’t seem business like. 

Walking into Grillby’s about 3pm, you found it was starting to calm down from lunch rush and two familiar faces had been at the bar one being Grillby and another being the familiar skeleton from before. 

Most of the people and monsters knew your face now and would call out your name here and there and you’d give a weak wave as you wandered over to the bar. Slumping into the seat next to Sans you find yourself leaning over the counter. Grillby was already jumping on the chance to start cooking you the usual cheese burger and some fries. 

“Just give me a soda, Grillbz.” You found yourself following Sans’ nicknames every time you just so happen to be around him. He nodded and went to the back. 

“so how was last night?” Sans’ pin prick eyes had been locked on you as you stepped into the building. He also seemed to be a hit nervous. 

“Was nice. Why you jealous you didn’t go on the hot date with Griillbz?” you joke back turning to face him and resting your chin on your arm. 

Sans started to chuckle as he turned to look towards the door. “well that means I get to schedule a date with you now doesn’t it?” 

You giggle at him and turn to follow his gaze towards the door. “True true, but first work has to take priority bone boy,” you joke as you sit up as Grillby reemerges from the back placing a nice hot plate before you and walking over to pour your drink. 

Sans raised an eye brow before starting to drink down his ketchup bottle he had before him. As you began working on your burger you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket and you pull it out and start to read the unknown number’s message. 

\- New Message : 3:20pm  
Hey, this is a representative of the Monster Authority, we’d like you to meet two of our employed workers in two days. Are you available? 

It was odd that they didn’t call but then again texting seemed to work more easily for some people. So you quickly reply a yes before going back to eating your burger and fries. Sans took a quick glance at your hands and then quickly averted his eyes. What he wasn’t expecting was Grillby had been watching him a crackled a little warning to mind his manners. 

The two always seemed too cute when talking to each other and you let out a giggle. 

“Alright you two, you probably won’t see me much here in the next two days,” you keep your voice low so only the two of them hear. 

The two seem to pause and look at you. “work?” Sans asks taking another chug of the ketchup bottle, he was looking like he was running low. 

You nod to him glancing at the two. “Yea, I still have the job here but this one I’ve been told is very important so I have to focus a bit more on that one.” You give Grillby a weak smile. “Fear not, as I shall try to come visit as much as my free time allows.” The fire elemental nods before continuing to clean the glass with a white cloth. 

As the night got busy, you hadn’t realized Sans had leaned closer towards you until you felt his shoulder taps against your own. You didn’t turn your head but instead allowed your eyes to look towards him and you could see a light dust of cyan on his cheeks. 

“so…are you free this coming weekend?” he almost whispered in his deep tone and you fought back the shiver that wanted to follow it. Dang this skeleton had tricks up his sleeve. 

“Don’t know yet,” you whispered back. “I can let ya know though. I’m sure you won’t be to bonely without me.” He chuckled at your response. It was cute how he seemed a bit nervous and unsure of his own actions towards you and before you knew it, you felt bone up against your hand on the counter. Cute. 

The moment didn’t last long cause he quickly moved when Grillby was moving back towards the bar, probably trying to be considerate towards his friend. 

Soon the night had to come to an end and you wish them both a good night as you left the bar and found yourself back at your home. Quickly getting yourself ready for the coming day to meet..wait…You quickly grab your phone and see the number ‘2’ not one but two. So the authority thought it was nessicary to bring two monsters on the job and not one? Sounds like this coming job wasn’t going to be a walk in the park. 

The days rolled by and before you knew it the day of the meet was now here. The three of you had agreed to meet at a café not far from the main part of town, one known for its spider theme. It was popular but you had found yourselves near the back of the building in a booth. Spiders decorated the walls, windows, and ceiling. 

Only one monster sat across from you and it was a tall fish monster who had the reddest of red hair that seemed to follow her form in an interesting way. She also wore a black leather jacket and a black shirt underneath it and she was giving you a big toothy grin. 

“Hey punk, don’t worry about the other, he’ll be here shortly,” her voice was loud but not as loud as the one to follow. 

“DO NOT FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!” his voice was booming and reminded you of the cartoon character Skeletor. He quickly took your hand and shook it before sitting next to the fish monster. 

“I’m Undyne, nice to meet ya.” She gave you another toothy grin before placing a folder in front of the three of you. “This here is the case we are working on.” She pushed it towards you and you started to page through it. 

There had been photos of different dustings, knives in each pile, sometimes there was a photo of an odd design you didn’t recognize a heart with cracks and a knife stabbed into it. A few of the files stated highly dangerous, do not allow fear to take over, stay a distance, and some even seemed to link to the word Underground. 

“Did…this follow you?” you look up to the two of them and they seemed to understand. 

“Yes, this…beast followed us out of the barrier. We had hoped that it wouldn’t but even I…the great Papyrus couldn’t stop it from following,” the tall skeleton monster seemed a bit down as if guilty. Your eyes turn towards the fish monster and she seemed to have a similar look about her. 

“Listen, we don’t want to harm them…but it is really hard not too…yet they don’t target other humans instead just monsters. We are hoping you’ll co-operate with us on getting closer and trapping them,” even Undyne’s words seem to lose emotion but started to become more aggressive as time passed. 

“Um…is there a reason you don’t use force?” The two seemed to glance towards each other at your words. The skeleton looks down at the table while the fish monster leans forward towards you. 

“Yea, but punk we don’t need to discuss that. Simply we want you to find them.” Undyne quickly pushed a picture out of her pocket of her jacket and places it before you. In the photo is a kid that looked a little past ten years old, hair cut at the shoulders and bangs just above the eyes, the only clothing that was visible was a green stripped shirt and the photo looked a bit old. 

“A kid is doing this?!” you had to force yourself not to yell as you lean over the table towards the two and they give a weak nod. You lean back in your seat and place a hand over your mouth. You couldn’t believe how a child could be going around and harming anything. Yea they could bully other kids and those adults who are weaker, but it was very rare for a child to even cause harm to anyone and not alone fear a child. 

“Just watch out for knives. Make sure you always carry chocolate on ya punk.” 

Before the three of you spilt up, you got their phone numbers into your phone. Undyne had told you she’d text you possible sightings of the kid and for you to attempt to get there as fast as possible to find them, and if possible, try and befriend them so you can get closer and figure out what they are trying to do. It wasn’t going to be an easy week to possible months. 

It was about three days since the meeting and about five days since you last went to Grillby’s and you had already found yourself wandering towards that direction. As the sight of the building came into view, you felt a smile tug at your face and the thought of the burger started to water your mouth. 

Bzzt. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you pulled out your phone and started to read the message. 

\- Undyne : 5:30pm  
Go towards North Street. The second brick building the kid apparently entered. 

A ground escaped as you knew it wasn’t far but you’d probably have to fun and skip out on dinner. Turning around the corner and finding yourself on the right road, you quickly glanced around trying to find the building. Undyne really hadn’t given you much details but oddly enough it was the only brick building in sight and it had a sigh above the door. It looked like a dance club and a neon sign above it called ‘Flowey’ and you couldn’t help but giggle at the name. 

There was already a line forming and you quickly grab your phone to text Undyne. 

\- Xxx-xxx-xxxx : 5:50pm

You didn’t tell me this was a night club!

\- Undyne : 5:51pm 

Yea sorry I didn’t know it was going to be one either. Be careful though as this place seemed to be linked to them punk. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you started to walk towards, passing an alleyway but stopping right at the entrance feeling bloodlust eyes lock onto you. Freezing in place, you slowly turn to look into it before spotting a figure standing not far from you just a few feet into the alley. It was the very child they had been wanting you to find. 

“H..hello. What are you doing over there?” you couldn’t help but wince at the tremble at the start of your sentence so you just went with it. “You scared me a little there.”

The child’s face seem to twist before setting on a small smile. “I haven’t seen you before,” the child seemed to chirp at you. 

“Yea I haven’t had a chance to wander in this direction before. Thought I’d go on a little adventure to see what places are over here like ya know, food or drinks.” You kept giving the warmest smile you could but there was just an odd feeling the child seemed to be giving off. 

The child took a step towards you giving a small giggle and extending their hand. “I understand how you feel. Would you like for me to show you some places?” Your eyes go wide before you show them a large smile and take their hand before they lead you out of the alley and walk past the building you saw before. A shiver ran down your spine each time they looked at you as if searching for something inside of you. 

What worried you more was something else was following you. You could feel another set of eyes always watching you from sort of dark place all around you. It was sending little pricks into whatever direction it was coming from, yet you didn’t let it show on your face before this child. You had to find a way to get close to them and not let them figure you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action might just be in the next episode. Maybe fluff? ;3


	7. Baby It's Dark Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something. :3  
> So the end has a cute little fluff of you and Sans. ^^ 
> 
> Who would you like to see appear next chapter? Feel free to throw it out at me on my tumblr or here on the comments!

The child lead you down the road pointing at places here and there giving them different little descriptions of what they are or what they served. Sometimes they’d stop to say hi to a monster, mainly monsters actually. Never once had they stopped to say anything to any human you passed and, at times, humans seemed to avoid the two of you. Monsters seemed surprised and over joyed to see you holding the kids hand. It only raised your curiosity at how this child could be the real ‘monster’ here. 

They stopped once more pointing towards an apartment building not too far off. “Over there is where I live with my family.” The smile they had almost seemed to twist before you but once you blinked it seemed as if it never had happened in the first place. 

“That looks like a nice house,” you say nodding and looked up for a few seconds before looking back towards them. They gave a small sound in agreement before taking a few steps forward and you followed. 

“I have my Mom, Dad, and brother. It’s a nice family but…well…,” they seemed to trial off and you squeezed their hand. 

“Don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Your words seemed to brighten them up as they stopped again, this time closer to a park not too far off. 

“You’re really nice,” they finally spoke again. “If you want, meet me at the same place again soon!” They said before letting go of your hand and running towards the direction of the house once more. You allowed your eyes to follow them before looking down at your phone again, it was now seven pm. As you glanced back behind you, you didn’t see them anymore in your line of sight. 

As you began to walk home, oddly finding your way back from before, you started to pull out your phone to text Undyne things seemed to have gone okay and you might see them soon again. It was funny how you went from jumping into danger to now being fully undercover. It was kind of dangerous but thrilling. 

“hey.” 

The voice almost made you lose your phone as you nearly jumped up a foot into air, or so it felt, as you spun around to see the skeleton a few feet from you leaning up against a wall of one of the buildings. 

“Sans you really need to not do that to people,” you pause “especially when they aren’t paying attention to what is going on around them.” You huff a little bit before turning to face him fulling and shoving your phone into your pocket. 

“heh, sorry.” He seemed to look over you and as he did you did the same noticing the small beads of sweat that had formed on his skull. “was heading towards a job when I saw ya with a kid, got real nervous,” you notice his voice was a little strained. 

You crossed your hands over your chest and looked towards the skeleton. So he was the one who had been following you and keeping an eye on you the entire town. “I know what I’m doing, Sans. The kid was just showing me around the area as I haven’t been to this side of town in a long while.” You could see his grin almost change in the smallest amount at you mentioning the child. Something was really up for everyone to know about this kid, then again what was happening to the monsters probably spread faster than the human news. 

“well just be careful,” his voice was even more strained as if he wanted to say something else. He probably knew you’d snap at him for trying to get into your work life. The sigh that escaped your lips caught his attention as you moved closer to him and extending your hand out to him. “what?”

“Well Mr. Impatient Skeleton, would you like to go get a drink with me?” You couldn’t help but giggle at his change in expression. He suddenly seemed so thrilled as the lights in his eyes seemed to brighten and that grin of his started to grow just a little bit more. Without much time after your words, he took your hand and lightly gripped it. “Let’s go on a simple one, how about star gazing?” Once again you could see that grin stretch just a bit more. Who knew skeletons liked stars. 

“Didn’t know you’re the type to star gaze,” you said thinking out loud placing your hands on your hips. The skeleton simply chuckled and shrugged. 

The stargazing date would start off with the two of you attempting to make sandwiches for a sort of late night picnic on some hill that the skeleton just wouldn’t tell you. There was all sorts of different ones as Sans seemed to go a little overboard with his choice in meats and toppings for each one, though you had to stop him from putting ketchup on every single one. After placing a thermos of your choice of drink he did the same but…well with ketchup. 

Sans picked up the basket and the two of you went off first having to ride the bus out into the more outskirts of the city where the lights of the buildings, street lights, and other such wouldn’t smudge out the glittering stars. After about a three minute walk, the two of you found yourselves on top of a small hill looking out at the park it was located. The sky was filled with all sorts of different stars of all different sizes. 

After doing some small talk and eating a few of the food and drinks, you leaned back allowing your arms to prop you up so you could star at the sky above. It wasn’t too cold that night and it was just right for your liking. 

Not long after, Sans joined you in your sitting position before he ended up just falling onto his back. You couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at his reaction yet knowing his laziness was the cause of his collapse. 

Though the two of you didn’t talk too much, it seemed more like a slight nervousness in the air that caused the awkwardness to slowly rise. The thing was, it didn’t bother you too much. 

“why don’t you be lazy like me?” the sudden words almost made you laugh as you gave a small huff and started to let yourself fall before something you landed on gave you a small pain. 

“Ow!” You looked over towards Sans expecting him to have placed something there on purpose to try and prank you but instead it was..bone. Sans had placed his arm out right under you so once you’d lay down, his arm would be right about at your shoulders. Glancing towards his face, you could see a slight dust of blue on his cheek bones and you couldn’t help but allow one of your hands to slightly poke at his cheeks causing it to turn more blue. 

“Look at you trying to be all smooth,” you lightly said looking back up at the sky above. 

“heh well ya don’t seemed to bothered by it,” he nervously spoke and you could tell in his voice, not only that he refused to try and move his arm either. 

“Well no I’m not really complaining,” you said a bit amused glancing over at him. When you did, you locked eyes…er….well eyes to lights and you could see his grin grow just a bit. 

That stupid grin of his was so easy to read at times and it was part of what you started to like about this silly skeleton. Though he seemed more closed in then others, he always tried to humor those around him specially you. Grillby was going to have to step up his game if things kept going smoothly like this. 

Just as you started to get comfortable and used to his arm behind you, he started to gain the courage to move, or so you figured, as his hand moved up to lightly grip around your shoulder. You couldn’t help but to lightly giggle at him trying to be as sly as possible. You couldn’t really complain though, it was pretty cute after all.


	8. Red Specs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I'm not dead!  
> I've been very busy with my study abroad. Lots of exams and tests.   
> Learning a language is also very hard. 
> 
> This chapter is short but would you prefer shorter chapters in shorter times or longer chapters with more of a wait?   
> I want to try and schedule writing.
> 
> Please forgive any errors. My english skills decrease as I learn Japanese. XD;

The night ended way too soon as Sans was starting to become more adorable as the night went on, but all good things must come to an end. You had work to do and so did the skeleton, or so you assumed. He had offered to take you home, almost pushing it, but you found yourself refusing for some reason. Partly, it felt like it would have been good to end it at this point and not risk things further for some reason. 

Now you lay in your bed reaching for your phone as the alarm blared its horrible song. It used to be a nice little ring tone until you conditioned yourself to awake to it every morning. It was now the most annoying sound in the world and needed to be silenced as soon as possible. 

There was more work to be done today and it wasn’t going to finish itself, after all it needed you to actually happen. Undyne had become so ecstatic with your encounter the other day that she wanted you to return to the area. The monster woman was an interesting one and definitely allowed risks to take over instead of logic. 

Once again you entered the area alone, keeping your phone on vibrate for any sort of signal from Undyne. You agreed that she’d text you twice after a few seconds as a sort of signal and you’d do your best to reply back if needed. Simple words would mean different things kind of like a code. 

The area was busy with bustling crowds of humans and monsters alike going from one building to the next, chatting about, maybe even sitting down to eat before getting up and going to the next errand of the day. It almost seemed too normal compared to the way it felt before. Towards your left was what seemed like a small park with a few benches and trees and was a popular spot for food trucks it seemed. There was a total of four and one small stand that seemed to be selling ice cream. 

Each one seemed popular and you couldn’t help but find yourself moving over towards the trucks. Each was a different variety of food and having at least five people in line for each. One was selling Mexican foods, another was burgers, another sandwiches, and the last hot dogs. The small cart one was named ‘Nice Cream’ and didn’t seem to have many people around it. Then again not many people eat ice cream for breakfast or lunch. Well…some. 

Slowly making your way towards the trucks, you felt a pair of small hands wrap around your own right one. You froze in place as a chill ran up your arm to your spine as you slowly turned to look down at the person. It was the same child as before. Their face seemed to twist into excitement that seemed almost dark.   
“Well we meet again I see. Are you here to get something to eat?” You asking turning towards them fully and wrapping your fingers around their small hands. 

“Nope,” they slowly say before tugging at your arm towards the park. “I wanted to run into you again so I thought you might come here for food!” 

“Oh? Well I’m glad I ran into you also.” You gave a smile to them as they seemed to jump in place and once again started to pull you towards the park. 

Finally caving to the child, you allowed them to lead you into the park towards a bench that overlooked a small grass field with a single tree in the middle. It seemed like a maple tree from the looks of the bark and the leaves. The child quickly sat down and tug your arm lightly to join them on the bench. You didn’t argue and quickly sat next to them glancing from the kid to the tree. 

“Ya’know that tree has been here for several years,” they started to speak with a voice you didn’t recognize. “The monsters seem drawn to it and I can see why.” Your eyes locked on the tree as your mind focused on the child’s voice. Trying to figure out what was going on with the change in tone. “If you look closely you can see that the leaves are actually red. Not many humans can really tell the difference for some reason.” They had been right, small speckles of red and green mixed together on the leaves. “Isn’t it funny? There is one down below as well and the two seemed connected.” 

A sharp pain came into your palm causing you to snap back to the child before you as they released your hand. In one hand they held a small sewing like needle and the other was held up in defense. 

“Did you just poke me with a needle!?” You couldn’t hold back the anger nor the shock that took over your voice as you unconsciously started to rub your palm. 

A giggle was the only reply you got as they quickly leapt from the bench and turned towards the tree. “Don’t worry I was just testing you,” they slowly turned towards you and something changed. Their childlike expression almost seemed to vanish with the look of bloodlust that enveloped their features. “You passed so don’t worry.” 

“Heh,” you paused sitting back up uncomfortable with the atmosphere and the change in the air. “Well I’m glad of that, but I don’t see why you needed to test me.” They simply shrugged at your comment before turned slightly back to the three.   
“I’ll be going now but I’m sure we’ll see each other again!” 

Before you could say anything the child had already sprinted towards the tree and past it. You hadn’t realized the area had become silent. There had been no lines for the food trucks anymore nor any monsters sitting around the area. The humans looked blissfully unaware of anything that was going around in the area. 

Buzzing from your pocket pulled your attention back into reality. Undyne had texted you at least ten times already. You quickly started to reply an apology at not feeling any of it and not noticing sooner. Simply giving you’re what details you could of finding the kid again and the tree. 

It took a few minutes before she replied seeming to change in attitude from her normal self. 

We are going to see someone tomorrow. No questions!

\- Undyne: 11:20am


End file.
